Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Ben completes in his favorite game, he earns $970$ points. Ben already has $170$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $3900$ points before he goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Ben needs to complete to reach his goal?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Ben will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Ben wants to have at least $3900$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 3900$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 3900$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 970 + 170 \geq 3900$ $ x \cdot 970 \geq 3900 - 170 $ $ x \cdot 970 \geq 3730 $ $x \geq \dfrac{3730}{970} \approx 3.85$ Since Ben won't get points unless he completes the entire level, we round $3.85$ up to $4$ Ben must complete at least 4 levels.